In The Light of Your Eyes
by Yoru no Kuronue
Summary: Kougaiji has been captured by the Sanzoikkou and sold into slavery. Who buys him but everybody's favorite War Prince, Homura? But how long can this last? Follows anime kind of. Sanzoikkou kind of villains in this one. Sorry.
1. Captured

**In The Light of Your Eyes**

Disclaimer: Own nobody except a few random people.

Genjo Sanzo stared pitilessly at the unconscious forms of his four enemies. One had caught his eye in particular. One he wanted rid of, but without killing him. Killing him was too good for the bastard. Gojyo, Goku, and Hakkai came up behind him and looked at the body.

"So, monk, what are you planning?" Sanzo gave a small 'hn'.

"Let's take him." Hakkai cocked his head.

"Take him where?"

"Somewhere we can dump him on someone else." Goku stared at Sanzo.

"This isn't like you..."

"Shut up and get him in the Jeep."

Dokugakuji woke slowly. He was laying on the ground in a clearing. Yaone and Lirin were just beginning to stir. Doku stood and went to them.

"Are you two all right?" Yaone nodded as she sat up.

"Yes. They have never knocked us unconscious before. It is not like Hakkai to charge me so forcefully." Lirin huffed.

"That stupid bald monk! He knocked me out!" Doku looked around, and realized they were not all there.

"KOUGAIJI!"

The aforementioned prince of demons woke to jolting. His head hit something hard, and he yelped.

"Hey, look, the brat's awake." Kougaiji knew that voice. He tried to move his hands to touch the bruise on his head, but he found that he couldn't. They were bound securely behind him. His feet were tied as well. He jerked, trying to make the ropes break. He heard light chuckling.

"Struggle all you want. It'll just sap your energy." Kougaiji looked up into the face of one of his captors. It was rugged, handsome, and framed by long red hair; all too familiar. He was in the bottom of a Jeep, tied, with his demonic powers restrained by a bracelet on his wrist.

"Let me go! What the hell do you think you're doing?" The red-haired one laughed again, but it wasn't he who answered. It was the blonde monk in the front.

"Taking you somewhere you can't bother us."

"Sanzo, I'm hungry!" Kougaiji twisted, to see the monkey that had knocked him out in the first place. Goku winked at him.

"Hey, Kougaiji! Glad you're here, now I'm not the one being called a brat!" Kougaiji growled at him, only to receive a hard kick in the back by Gojyo. He gave a surprised yelp pf pain.

"Now, now, brat, you be nice. In case you haven't noticed, you're tied up and we aren't. Now lay there and shut up." Kougaiji, helpless as he was, had no choice but to comply. He lay quietly, not knowing what was coming next.


	2. Sold

Disclaimer: Own a few random people. Oh, and Kougaiji gave himself to my irresistable beauty!...you don't believe me, do you. sigh Damn.

The Jeep came to a town after a while. Goku was, of course, whining about how hungry he was (1). Kougaiji was quickly growing tired of it. He wanted free. Why were they doing this?

"Dammit! We're out of money! Sanzo, where's your gold card?" Sanzo shrugged.

"I spent all the money on it a while ago. Blame the monkey." Of course, Gojyo immediately picked a fight with Goku. Kougaiji sighed. It was an ever turning circle.

"Kind sahrs, I could not help but overhear you. You seem to be in a predicament. Perhaps I can help." A sleazy-looking old man with two large bodyguards approached the Jeep. Sanzo glared at him.

"What do you think you can do?" The stranger smiled a horrible smile.

"I, sahr, am a slave trader. Perhaps I can take your young prisoner there off your hands?" Kougaiji went rigid. No...not this...Hakkai glanced at Sanzo.

"Is this a good place to drop him off?" Sanzo stood.

"You can have him for..." Kougaiji's jaw dropped. He was being sold, like property. If he ever got out of this, he'd free every slave in Hotou Castle...suddenly his bonds were undone, and the two bodyguards were pulling him off the Jeep. He struggled for all he was worth, making everybody in the marketplace stare at him.

"Put me down...get your filthy paws off me! Sanzo! I'll kill you, you son of a bitch!" Sanzo shrugged.

"I never knew my mother. Maybe she was a bitch." Gojyo waved at Kougaiji.

"In any case, you just secured us a ton of money. Thanks bud!" Goku piped up.

"I get food now! Bye Kougaiji!" Kougaiji could only watch in helplessness as the Jeep drove off. The man turned to him.

"Now, let's go and get you ready for the paying customers. You are very pretty, I can get a lot for you." Kougaiji pulled at the men holding him.

"You old bastard, let me go!" A sharp slap rang out, causing anyone not already looking at the spectacle to turn. Kougaiji hung in shock; no one had ever struck him like that before. The man smirked.

"By the time I'm done with you, my unruly friend, you'll be wishing you were back in that Jeep."

(1)- I just wanted to put Goku's food fetish and the fight between Gojyo and our favorite monkey because I didn't want everyone to be too OOC. Please don't flame me.


	3. Bought

Disclaimer: If Kougaiji alone belonged to me I would be the happiest girl on the planet. But alas, he doesn't, and neither does anything else worth mentioning.

Kougaiji jerked as the whip lashed into his back. His jacket, jewelry (with the exception of his restraining bracelet (1)), and his headband had been taken. He had struggled every inch of the way, and now he was paying for it. He hung from the top support of a tent, the whip marring his once perfect flesh. Apparantly, he was the first slave to ever struggle for so long. Taichin Dono, the slave trader, was determined to break this 'unruly slave'. Finally, Kougaiji was released from the support, and he fell to his knees. Taichin Dono stood above him, smiling.

"See, there, that is where you should be." Kougaiji snarled, and stood. He was a head and a half taller than Taichin, and much stronger. But a hard kick to the back of his knees by a bodyguard sent him to a kneeling position again. He stood again, spitting at Taichin's feet.

"I kneel for no one." The bodyguards grabbed him and forced him down, holding him there. He was once again helpless, knowing it as he fought to stand again. Taichin's smirk grew.

"Put him in The Tent. No food for as many days as it takes." Kougaiji was dragged off, still fighting for his freedom.

The Tent was outside the slave compounds. Kougaiji's arms were shackled, stretched taut at his sides, to a wooden contraption shaped like a cross. After the guards went to stand outside, he pulled and struggled, but nothing even budged. Tears threatened to fall down his face, but he refused to let them. Even chained, whipped, and humiliated, he still had his pride.

Homura walked the market, finding nothing really interesting. These humans were so strange, with their little stalls and all this shouting. What was the point? He was suddenly walking past pens that seemed to contain humans and some demons. They looked defeated. He decided that this was the slave market. He passed some girls and overheard an interesting conversation.

"Did you hear? Some demon slave stood up to a whip, and he's been chained in The Tent for almost two days without food!"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah! He just won't break! I heard he's really handsome, too. Long dark red hair, ice blue eyes, and bronze skin!" Homura stopped. That sounded like...couldn't be. But now he walked with a new purpose, his curiosity piqued. He saw two guards standing in front of a tent with spears. Was the The Tent?

"Excuse me. Is there a slave here?" The guard stared at him.

"Yeah. The 'unruly' slave. Why?" Homura smirked.

"My curiosity has a hold of me. I have money. May I look?" The guard shrugged and motioned him in. Homura stopped dead inside.

It was him. Hanging limply from shackles, the boy that had fascinated the war god for a long time. Kougaiji. Homura approached; Kougaiji's eyes flickered to him, then widened.

"No...not you..." Homura lifted Kougaiji's chin to stare full into his eyes. The young prisoner jerked his face away. Homura frowned and grabbed his hair, yanking his face up again. Kougaiji winced, but tried to pull away.

"Well, well, young prince, how did you get yourself into this?" Kougaiji's eyes blazed hatred.

"None of your damn business." Homura let go of his hair and touched his hand, softly running long fingers down it. Kougaiji jerked and struggled, but obviously he couldn't move away. Homura smirked.

"How nice to have you helpless, Kougaiji. Such fun we can have." He pressed his body to Kougaiji's, reveling in the boy's struggles. Kougaiji's eyes were wide, no longer in shock, but in fear. Homura leaned over to his ear.

"Suppose I bought you?" Kougaiji jerked away.

"Don't you dare!" His voice was high-pitched with obvious terror. Homura ran a hand down his cheek, tracing the demon mark.

"I think I will." Moving away from Kougaiji, he walked outside. Turning to the guards, he smiled.

"How much?"

(1)- This is not a limiter. It only restrains Kou's powers, but doesn't change his appearance.


	4. Put To Work

Disclaimer: Own nada. I wish I owned Kougaiji like Homura does now. But he'd come willingly...very willingly...hee hee hee...

Homura shoved Kougaiji into his castle, causing him to fall to his knees. Zenon and Shien approached. Shien raised an eyebrow.

"Lord Homura, why do you have a chained man with you?" Kougaiji's hands were shackled in front of him. He snarled at Shien. Zenon grabbed his hair and forced his head back to look him in the eyes. Kougaiji clenched his teeth, fighting the hold on his hair. Zenon smirked.

"Homura, is this the prince you're always talking about?" Homura petted Kougaiji's head, making the slave attempt to pull away.

"It is, Zenon. This is Kougaiji. He's going to be our little slave." Zenon dropped Kougaiji's hair, allowing the slave to hang his head. Homura pulled the boy up.

"Now, Kougaiji, the first thing I need you to do is clean the throne room. It's getting absolutely nasty in there. Go." Kougaiji got to his feet, wobbling a bit. Then he collapsed, chained hands not breaking his fall. Homura knelt next to him and turned him over.

"I forgot he hasn't eaten in probably three or four days. He's unconscious. Everything must have just hit him." Zenon picked the boy up and slung him over his shoulder.

"Where do you want him?" Homura thought a moment. A smile slowly crept across his lips.

"How about my quarters?"

Kougaiji woke slowly. He was lying on something soft. His hands were free, and there was FOOD next to him. Forgetting his slave predicament, he grabbed the meat and bread and started stuffing it down like there had been a year's famine. He forgot all rules of etiquette, all politeness as the pain in his stomach was abated.

"Feel better?" Kougaiji looked up to see Homura standing in the doorway. The slave dropped what was left of the food and scrambled off the bed, standing in front of Homura.

"Yeah, I feel better. What do you expect?" Homura walked to him quickly and slapped him savagely. Kougaiji hit the ground hard.

"You need to learn something, Kougaiji. I am your master. You are a slave. Insolence will not be tolerated from you. Do you understand?" Kougaiji growled at his master, only to recieve a harsh kick in the stomach. As he curled up, gasping, he heard Homura calling Zenon. As the orange-haired god came into the room, Homura kicked Kougaiji again before he even had his breath back.

"Take him to the throne room and make him clean it. He will learn to obey."


	5. Master's Advances

Disclaimer: Own nada. I'm sick of disclaimers. I want Kou.

Kougaiji sighed as he scrubbed the floor. He had been a slave for weeks now, doing whatever he was told. If he disobeyed, he was beaten. But sometimes, when he was doing what he was told, Homura would come in and touch him, advance on him, but never go too far. Kougaiji couldn't figure out what was going on.

Suddenly a hand slid up his neck, pushing his head back. Another hand alighted on his chest, rubbing it lightly. Both hands wore shackles on the wrists. Kougaiji gulped.

"Hello, Kougaiji." The hand on his chest moved down to his abs.

"Are you ready for me to go farther?" The hand slid down into his pants. Kougaiji yelped and pulled away, scrambling until his back hit the wall. Homura straddled his hips. Pushing up against his slave, he licked Kougaiji's face.

"I'm so tired of waiting, Kougaiji. Every day I come to you, and every day I am forced to stop before I want to. Tell me, will I ever get to have you the way I want?" Kougaiji pulled his face away, and kisses were trailed down his neck onto his shoulder. He didn't dare try to pull his whole body away, knowing that would get him hurt and possibly raped. That was the last thing he wanted. Homura brought their faces close together. Kougaiji pressed back as much as he could...

A crash echoed through the castle. Homura smirked.

"Sanzo."

A/N Short. Sorry. This is kind of a filler chappie for something else later on.


	6. A New Master

Disclaimer: Own random people and it's easy to figure out who they are. I hate disclaimers. They should burn.

Oh yeah, thought I'd warn you. This chapter contains rape.

Kougaiji crept out of the room Homura had shoved him in. The Sanzo party had left, that much was obvious. The castle was quiet for a moment, before Kougaiji heard it. There were crashes and laughter, and the sounds of someone looting the room right next door. Kougaiji started to get back to his room, when somone grabbed him and threw him in front of someone else. The slave looked up into harsh green eyes.

"Well, lookee here. Old man Homura dies, and not only do we get his treasure, we get his slave. This'll be fun." Kougaiji stared. Homura...was dead? He didn't have time to worry about it as he was dragged off.

The chain fastened around his neck chafed his skin as his captors pulled him along. He was so tired of walking; he was going to collapse. Suddenly he was shoved to the ground. The men who had captured him built a fire and sat around it, eating and laughing. Kougaiji started to slink away, but...

"Where do you think you're going?" The leader with harsh green eyes and messed up brown hair grabbed the chain and roughly yanked Kougaiji close to him. Jerking the slave's face up, he turned it this way and that.

"You are gorgeous. I'm going to get some use out of you." Kougaiji's eyes widened, and then he was shoved to the ground again. The leader straddled him. A man called out.

"You gonna let us watch, Hiruki?" The leader smiled animalistically.

"Of course. We're going to have some fun." Kougaiji began to struggle; he didn't want this...not this...he gave a muffled scream as Hiruki's lips savagely claimed his own in a crushing kiss. The sadistic man pulled off both of their pants without breaking away, causing Kougaiji to struggle more.

His back arched in pain as the sadistic leader slid a finger into his entrance roughly, his cries still muffled by Hiruki's horrible kiss. His tormentor's tongue explored his mouth; he wanted to bite but he knew it would make his torture so much worse. Tears streamed down his cheeks as Hiruki pulled his finger out and pulled away from his mouth.

"You are incredibly tight, boy. But that makes it all the more fun for me." Kougaiji swallowed.

"Please don't do this to me..." Hiruki quickly turned Kougaiji's pleas into screams as the sadistic bandit leader slammed into him savagely, over and over until the young slave's cries of agony became hoarse. The tears doubled in speed as Kougaiji's body was brutally ravaged.

Finally Hiruki got off of the sobbing slave, smirking as he did up his pants. One of his men called to him.

"Hey, Hiruki, is he any good?" Hiruki gestured at him.

"Tight, but yes, he's very good. Anyone can have a go now that I'm done." Kougaiji's eyes widened as three men pounced on him at once, filling his world with pain and suffering once more. Only one man stayed outside the group. Hiruki sat next to him.

"Hey, Narako, what's your beef?" Narako's long black hair fell over his face, obscuring his disgusted expression.

"It's wrong to do that to someone." Hiruki shrugged.

"He's a slave."

"He's alive. And it's obvious that you took his virginity." Hiruki smiled.

"Are you jealous, Narako? Because you lost yours to me also and you want my attention back?" Narako stood.

"I lost mine to you willingly. I don't want your attention, Hiruki, but that slave needs mine. Leave him alone for the rest of the night."

Flames about raping Kou shall be used to burn disclaimers.

Kougaiji: Ow...

Yoru: grin

Kuronue: sigh Why don't these people run?

Kougaiji: We can't. Yoru's writing this.

Kuronue: sigh

Yoru: insane, sadistic giggle

Kuronue and Kougaiji: gulp


	7. A New Friend

Disclaimer: Own my new hottie, Narako. And that freak Hiruki. And other random people here and there.

I recently had a review telling me to warn people if the characters are OOC. Well, here's your warning. They are. Kougaiji is not weak and helpless, I know this. He's my favorite Saiyuki boy and one of my obsessions. But I have always imagined that rape would be his breaking point. So it is in this fic. 

As for serving Homura, as I know that he is not weak and helpless, I also know that he is not stupid. 

Which is why he didn't try to escape. Homura is stronger than him, which I hate to admit. He could take out Shien and Zenon any day, but Homura would kill him.

Kougaiji is not through yet, I can assure you. If you thought he was broken, think again. He'll just need someone to help him along the way. As for Lirin and co., wait one more chappie. Like they would leave Kougaiji for good.

Lastly, my paragraphing is part of my style. I have only found one person who didn't like it, and that is who this is written for. 

Kougaiji is a living creature. He does yelp, he does cry, he does scream. If you don't like all this, please stop reading my fanfic. Don't keep torturing yourself on my account if you think this is a 'trainwreck of a crapfic.'

Sorry if I sound rude, but I know what I'm doing. Also sorry for not warning everyone sooner about OOC-ness and such. Thank you, Kiritanpo-san, for trying to help me a bit, though, and thank you for the two compliments.

Kay, I think I'm done. On to the fanfic.

Kougaiji woke in the night. A spike had been driven into the ground, and his chain had been attached to it. Just like a dog...he pulled at the choking chain, but it was no use. He realized slowly that his pants had been pulled on, and that there was someone sleeping next to him: someone who had not helped take his innocence away a few hours ago. This man was exquisite, with long, silky raven hair and pale skin. The hair was what caught the young slave's attention. It was so long, so soft-looking, yet so black. Kougaiji watched him a moment, then reached out to touch that amazing hair.

The man's eyes opened. They, too, amazed Kougaiji. They were a pure, dark violet, almost black. He sat up.

"How do you feel?" Only then did Kougaiji realize how badly he hurt, all over. He held his stomach as pains lanced through it.

"I hurt." The man nodded. He gently lay Kougaiji down, and began massaging his taut abs. Kougaiji closed his eyes, melting slowly back into oblivion...almost there...

"What's your name?" The man's voice cut the darkness. In his almost unconscious state, Kougaiji's voice was nearly incoherant.

"Kougaiji..." He heard the man's soft sound of disbelief.

"The prince of demons? Better not tell the others that. Tell them your name is Kou, if they ever bother to ask. My name is Narako." Kougaiji nodded sleepily. Narako continued.

"If you're the prince, you can't be more than 19 years old. Being raped like that...you lost your virginity, didn't you?" Again, Kougaiji nodded, but there were tears in his eyes this time. Narako reached up and wiped away the ones that spilled over.

"Don't worry, princeling, I'll be here when you need me." As he continued to rub gently over Kougaiji's face, the prince found himself slipping into a dreamless sleep.

A kick in the ribs caused him to stir slightly.

"Up, slave." He opened his eyes blearily.

"Huh?...hngh!" He was yanked harshly up to half-standing, held up by Hiruki, who was holding his chain at the neck. The chain was still attached to the spike, accounting for his uncomfortable position. The sadistic rapist glared at him. Kougaiji saw the other members of the gang watching them.

"You're supposed to be up already! Go cook us breakfast!" Kougaiji blinked.

"I-I don't know how to cook." He yelped as a harsh slap resounded off his cheek.

"You can't cook? Can you make tea?"

"N-no." Slap!

"Can you build a fire?"

"N-no." Slap!

"Can you do anything a slave can?"

"I-I can clean..." SLAP! That one made his head rebound, and he yelped again. Hiruki shook him.

"What the hell kind of slave are you?" He shoved Kougaiji to the ground hard. Snorting, he kicked him in the stomach.

"Stupid kid. Only good for fun." He turned away, leaving Kougaiji gasping on the ground.

"He'll have more use when we get home. For now, you can just use him if you get the urge." Kougaiji turned over. He knew this day would bring only pain.


	8. Saved

Before I begin, there is a special thank-you I want to give to one of my reviewers. Sakurasango, thank you so much for the encouraging review on the last chapter. It almost made me cry! 

Thank you to ALL my wonderful reviewers! You guys rock!

Oh, and in answer to one question, Homura was killed by the Sanzo-ikkou. That has not changed from the anime. Sorry about not making that clear and taking so long to answer!

This is an AU fic, I guess. Sorry about that. I wasn't completely clear on what that meant.

Yoru: Now time for my...ummm...apology. The fact is I completely forgot about Doku and co.!

Doku and co.: glare...begin feral growl

Yoru: Meep...don't kill me! I'm putting you in now! But I want to tell you guys not to expect _them _to save Kou. Mwaha.

Doku: raises sword

Yaone: raises spear

Lirin: raises fists

Yoru: If you kill me, no one will get stories.

Doku and co: Can we kill you when it's over?

Yoru: Meep...

Dokugakuji, Lirin, and Yaone stormed into Hotou Castle, heading straight for the throne room.

"Lady Koushu!" Yaone screamed as she ran into the room. Koushu looked up, a bored expression on her face.

"What do you want?" She jumped as Nii came up behind her.

"I believe they are missing a member, Lady Koushu." His nasal voice always annoyed her, but she listened, and then glanced at the group below her.

"Where's Kougaiji?" Koushu didn't want to deal with his underlings, she wanted to deal with him.

"We believe he was captured by the Sanzo-ikkou." Yaone couldn't stop the tears from falling down her cheeks. Dokugakuji put a brotherly arm around her.

"We gotta find him!" Lirin was hopping up and down, fists beating imaginary foes. Nii smiled, making him look more insane than usual.

"But of course, Lady Lirin. I'll get right on it." He turned and left. Koushu brought her scrutinizing gaze on the three standing below her.

"In the meantime, focus on the scripture. We will let you know when Kougaiji is found. If I find that you have disobeyed me, you will be incarcerated here. Understood?" She kept her beady eye on Lirin especially, watching the young girl's expression. The three bowed and left the room, rage flooding through them all, but unable to reject Koushu's absolute power.

Kougaiji scrubbed for all he was worth, not wishing another beating. They had arrived at the castle several days before, and he had immediately been put to work. Hiruki was even more demanding than Homura had been.

But while Kougaiji's life was miserable, he had not seen Narako for a long time, making him feel worse. The black-haired man was his only friend here, and seeing him was Kougaiji's comfort. But his daydreams about the man were not enough to sustain him...

A boot slammed into his side, breaking into his thoughts and slamming him to the floor. Hiruki smirked down at him.

"Hey, slave, time for you to go to your room. Get moving." Hiruki watched Kougaiji go, then followed. Kougaiji went into his small cell in the dungeon, and curled up on the hard, stone floor. Hiruki came in behind him.

"I said room, not sleep." He approached Kougaiji, who immediately scuttled to the back of his cell. Hiruki knelt in front of the slave, and looked deep into the frightened eyes.

"I think I'll take you again tonight." He ran his hand down Kougaiji's chest and abs, reveling in the trembling of his slave.

"Leave him alone." The voice came from the doorway. Hiruki and Kougaiji looked to see Narako standing there. The violet eyes shone with contained rage. Hiruki smirked.

"Why? You want him?" He laughed as he saw Narako's fist clench, "I want sex tonight, and he's the slave."

"Take me instead." Silence reigned. Narako's voice echoed; final, absolute. His eyes were fixed on the floor. Kougaiji's eyes widened.

"I'm more experienced and I won't struggle. Leave him tonight and take me." Narako's eyes lifted, met Kougaiji's, held them. Hiruki's smirk widened. He cupped Kougaiji's face, brought it around, and kissed him. Kougaiji closed his eyes, fighting revulsion. Hiruki slid his tongue in and ran it over the roof of Kougaiji's mouth, then pulled away and stood.

"All right. Let's go." He left the cell. Narako stood a moment longer. Kougaiji stared at him.

"Thank you." It was barely more than a whisper, but Narako heard it. His mouth formed a ghost of a smile, and he knelt in front of Kougaiji. His gentle hand ran through Kougaiji's crimson hair, over his cheek. Kougaiji felt a tingling, pleasant sensation run through his body.

"Sleep well, Kou." He left, and Kougaiji curled up again. Why was Narako doing this for him? What did it mean? And what was this feeling of utter happiness that ran through him at Narako's slightest touch?

Yoru: Woohoo! Kougaiji's confused!

Doku: About killing you...

Kuronue: pops out of nowhere No killing. I wanna know what happens next!

Lirin: Me too!

Yaone: I also would like to know.

Kougaiji: Me too...

Narako: Me too...

Yoru: What about everyone else?


	9. Loved At Last

Disclaimer: Narako, Hiruki, and other bandits are mine. Kougaiji is not, but Kuronue is so I guess I'll live!

Yoru: Hello! Now on with this fic that I have not updated in God knows how long. Yay!

Kougaiji: I love this chappie.

Kuronue: It's good, I promise.

Kougaiji heard the shouting before a man crashed through the door to the room he was cleaning. The slave promptly skittered out of the way as another man landed on top of the first. Kougaiji slid over to the door and peeked out.

It was an all out battle in the meeting hall. In the center of it all, Narako and Hiruki were yelling at each other over the din. Kougaiji could hear them from the doorway.

"LEAVE KOU ALONE!"

"HE'S MY SLAVE AND I'LL DO WITH HIM AS I WANT!"

"FUCK OFF, HIRUKI!" That did it. Hiruki's fist slammed into Narako's face and sent him flying. Kougaiji's hand went to his mouth as the bandit leader pounced on his second-in-command. The two men kicked and bit, trying to force each other into submission. Kougaiji desperately wanted to help Narako, and began running across the room. But before he got to his friend, someone grabbed him around the waist and neck and held him fast.

"Stop, boy. They're fighting over you. No interference." The bandit who held him let go, and Kougaiji noticed that the other fights had stopped. Only Hiruki and Narako continued.

"They're fighting over leadership now."

"Narako's had enough of Hiruki."

"Can't say I blame him."

Kougaiji barely listened to these conversations. All of his thoughts were centered on Narako. Though the thought that Narako could get hurt in the fight entered his mind, the vision before him stole his heart once and for all. That silken hair flying in glossy beauty, those violet eyes glinting in passion for the fight; Kougaiji found himself inescapably in love.

He didn't notice Hiruki until it was too late. The bandit chieftain got behind the slave and grabbed him. Pressing a knife to Kougaiji's throat, Hiruki grinned at Narako.

"Now, back off or I'll kill him. I have no qualms about doing it, Narako." Hiruki pressed the knife closer as Narako took a step forward.

"You bloody coward. Let him go and get over here!" Narako's eyes shone with rage. Hiruki ran his tongue over his hostage's ear. Kougaiji jerked, trying to pull away. The other bandits stepped forward, but Hiruki made a cut down Kougaiji's neck. The blood trickled out slowly, warning them to stop moving. Kougaiji winced, but made no sound. How could he have lost himself so completely?

"Then threat goes for all of you. Back off!" Turning back to Narako, Hiruki smirked again, "What will you do, lover boy? Don't think I don't know how you feel about Kou here."

There was silence. Kougaiji stared at Narako, watched those lovely violet eyes widen. The slave tried to pull away from Hiruki again, only to have his head levered back by the steel at his throat. Hiruki's green eyes met Kougaiji's ice blue ones.

"Such a pretty slave. Blood goes with the color of your skin so well." He pressed the knife to Kougaiji's cheek, letting the blade delve in enough to barely draw blood. Kougaiji's eyes widened in horror as Hiruki leaned down and licked the blood away. Then the sadistic bandit chieftain grabbed Kougaiji's hair, yanked his head back, and kissed him savagely, finally bringing a cry from the slave's throat as he tried to shove his tormentor off.

Narako's snarl of utter fury was Hiruki's only warning that he had gone too far. Hiruki had no time to react as the enraged man leaped on him and started pounding away. Kougaiji landed hard on the ground, where a bandit helped him to his feet. Kougaiji shook him off, not roughly but firmly. His eyes blazed as they once had.

"That bastard's not going to touch me again." As the former prince said this, Hiruki threw Narako off and got up. He sent his knife thudding into Narako's shoulder. The raven-haired man fell to the floor, holding back a cry of agony. Kougaiji's eyes turned crimson as rage surged through his body. He pounced on Hiruki and slammed him to the floor. His power was audible physically in the room as Hiruki screamed one final time.

Kougaiji stood, breathing hard. He threw Hiruki's detached throat to the ground with a sickening _splat_. The silence was so thick a knife could have sliced it. Narako stared at Kougaiji, knowing his wounding had brought off that bout of rage. If Kougaiji was capable of that with a limiter…

Kougaiji turned and saw Narako watching him. The crimson faded from his eyes, and they became their normal, beautiful hue. He ran to Narako's side.

"Are you all right?" Kougaiji smiled as Narako gave him a weak smirk.

"Aside from the knife lodged in my shoulder, yeah. Care to get it out?" Narako held in a scream as Kougaiji pulled the knife out. Another bandit came to bandage the wound.

"Narako, you're the leader now." The bandit's words caught him off guard.

"What? Kou defeated Hiruki." Narako looked from the bandit tending him to Kougaiji and back. With an apologetic glance at Kougaiji, the bandit replied.

"Kou is a slave. He can't be the leader. You started the fight, so you're the leader. And God, we're glad to be rid of Hiruki. That bastard had it coming." The other bandits heartily agreed. Kougaiji just smiled. Narako watched him as the bandits carried him to his room. He knew what he had to do.

The next day, Narako accepted leadership. The first thing he did as leader was no surprise to anyone except possibly Kougaiji. Narako approached him in the castle garden where the slave was tending the flowers. Kougaiji saw him coming and stood, bringing a lily with him.

"Look, Narako. My first foray into gardening." He held out the lily to the new bandit leader.

Narako took it and smelled it. "It's wonderful, Kou."

"Thanks. Did you need something?" Kougaiji let himself be brought close to Narako. Narako smiled as he lifted Kougaiji's hand…and slipped the limiter off. Kougaiji gasped as his power ran through his body, filling him as though he had been empty. Narako smiled as Kougaiji allowed his hand to burst into flame, laughing at the feeling he'd missed so much. Suddenly Kougaiji threw himself into Narako's arms, hugging him fiercely.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Kougaiji was so happy, he didn't notice Narako's instant blush.

"Narako, you got paperwork!" A voice hailed them from the window. Narako sighed, and Kougaiji let go quickly, immediately going back to work.

Narako stared. "You want to work in the garden?"

Kougaiji looked up. "I don't have a choice, do I?" He blushed as Narako took his hand.

"You're free, Kougaiji. You can go if you want. I…I love you, and I don't want you to stay with me because you have to. If you're going to stay with me, I need it to be because you want to." Narako let go of Kougaiji's hand and turned to go. Kougaiji's whisper, barely audible behind him, made him stop.

"Of course I want to. Are you crazy? You couldn't tell all this time how much I wanted you to love me?" Kougaiji stepped up to Narako and put a hand on his shoulder.

"If you love me, if you want me to stay, show me." No sooner had Kougaiji said this, Narako turned around, scooped him off the ground, and kissed him.

Kougaiji lay awake late that night, Narako's gentle breathing the only sound in the room. His strong arm was wrapped around Kougaiji's waist, holding him to a warm, toned body. Kougaiji sighed. He had never loved before, and now that he did, he was truly content. But the thought of Lirin, Doku, Yaone, even Homura and the Sanzo party preyed on his mind. What were they all doing now? Besides Homura, who was dead. But was the War God watching him now?

Did the Sanzo party feel any remorse for what they had done to him? Once, Kougaiji would have been plotting his revenge. But now, as he turned and looked at his lover's sleeping face, he couldn't help but wonder if he would have ever met Narako without being through all he had. Should he thank the Sanzo party or want to kill them? Was being hit, raped, and tortured worth meeting the man he wanted to share his life with?

Yes. Oh yes. But he still had other things he needed to finish before he relaxed here with the man he loved.

Yoru: Yay! Cliffy! Like with 'Never', there will be an Epilogue. So stick around, kay?


	10. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I own Narako. Not Kougaiji or anyone on the show.**

Yoru: My. Computer. Is. Being. Shitty.

Kuronue: Calm down, Yoru. No killing the computer. Then no one could read your fanfics.

Yoru: Damn. Computer. Twitch

Kuronue: Heh…heh…just write the epilogue, Yoru. Come on. You can do it. Then post it. Okay?

Yoru: Snarl Then can I kill it?

Kuronue: Uh, no. You would make the readers angry.

Yoru: Oh. On to the ficcy.

"Where are you going? I'll come with you!"

"No, Narako. You have duties here, and besides, I have to do this on my own. I'll be back soon." Kougaiji kissed his lover to forestall further argument. Narako sighed.

"Promise me you'll be back soon."

"I promise." They kissed again, slowly, passionately, then Kougaiji got on his horse and rode away. He rode for hours, instinct alone telling him where Hotou Castle was. A full day passed before he could see the structure looming in the distance. As he was about to reach it, a shadow passed overhead: a flying dragon.

"KOUGAIJI!" Almost before Kougaiji was off his horse he was in Dokugakuji's arms. Yaone and Lirin were not far behind.

"Big Bro! Where were you? What happened? Momma-bitch wouldn't let us come after you and we were worried and scared and…" Lirin threw herself into Kougaiji's arms and sobbed. Kougaiji held her, patting Yaone's hand awkwardly at the same time.

"Shhh, Lirin. I'll tell you."

"So then I promised Narako I'd come back soon." He finished his story and watched them carefully. Lirin looked crestfallen.

"So you're not staying. You might as well have just written a letter. You come home and you're not staying." Lirin pulled her knees up to her chest. Kougaiji stroked her hair.

"Home is wherever Narako is. But I was hoping you three would come with me. Start a new life." He waited for their response with bated breath. He smiled as Lirin's face lit up, Yaone's eyes were alight with joy, and Dokugakuji clapped him on the shoulder.

"Let's go, then. But before we go to the hideout, I need to find one more group."

The Sanzo party was easy to find. They were still driving away. Kougaiji leaped from the dragon and landed right on the hood of their Jeep, ignoring its squeal of protest.

"I'm back." The words were said with an audible snarl. Sanzo levered his gun at Kougaiji, ready to shoot.

"Say your piece and get off the damn car." Sanzo was just as shocked as everyone else when Kougaiji replied.

"You are all jackasses. But without you, I never would have met the love of my life. While I don't thank you for stealing me away, selling me to get hit, whipped, and raped, I thank you for giving me Narako. You have no idea how much I needed him. Fell free to drop by anytime." He got off of the hood, smirking at their expressions. He was just about to climb onto the landed flying dragon, when he thought of something else to say.

"Oh yeah. And when you run into Koushu, tell her that she's a bitch. And also tell her to go fuck Jenyi's rabbit. Then kill her." With that, the flying dragon flew off. Goku looked at Sanzo.

"Who's Koushu?" He jumped when Gojyo replied.

"I dunno, but I'm gonna give her that message. I think we owe it to him. I just hope he's happy." Gojyo smiled as Hakkai revved up Hakuryuu again. The green-eyed youkai smiled back.

"From what I caught in that little message he gave us, I think he is."

Sanzo just gave a little "hn".

Yoru: What can I say. Corny. I'm gonna end it there. If you guys want, I'll add in one more scene…a 'welcome home' thing from Narako wink, wink.


End file.
